Ashikabi of Hunger
by DragonicNative
Summary: What happens when Venom is introduced to the Sekirei plan? OC with Venom Symbiote
1. Chapter 1

A lone man stood on the roof of a skyscraper in Shinto Teito. He was 5 foot 9 with short spiky black hair. He had a built chest and large arms. He was wearing all black with a large trench coat; under the coat was a shirt with a symbol that covered his entire torso. It was a white spider.

His name was Bruce. He came to Shinto Teito on vacation to try to relax and just get away from it all, the usual.

The train he was on came to a screeching halt which bothered him immensely and made his skin crawl. He tried to hide this from the other people on the train which thankfully didn't seem to notice the obvious discomfort. After getting off the train and going into the station he was bombarded with all kinds of loud sounds and people yelling and other annoyances. He ran through the station, pushing people aside and cutting others off which got him a lot of annoying looks and pissed off a lot of people. He didn't care.

After finally exiting the train station he needed a quiet place to calm down as he was breathing heavily and shaking. "Now where can I relax for a little while?" He thought to himself. After walking the streets for a few minutes he came across a small café and decided to enter. He walked up to the counter and asked the lady for a hot chocolate which got him a funny look. "I don't like coffee" He told her with a small smile on my face.

After paying for the drink he went to sit at a booth by the window. He drank his fill of the small treat thanking himself for the chocolate. It was quiet in the café, with not too many people inside which he appreciated greatly.

He looked out the window and noticed a group of three women walking down the street together. One was short and had pink hair with a pony-tail and wore a black kimono like shirt with tight black shorts and red gloves. The other was a slender grey haired women wrapped in bandages with a tattered black kimono and was equipped with large silver claws. The last was a slim grey haired woman wearing a black kimono with a grey haori hanging over her shoulders and a long katana at her side.

Upon closer inspection he noticed that the two in the back seemed to be arguing while the one in the front walked casually with a small smile on her face. "An interesting group" Bruce thought to himself "And very attractive" he added. Little did he know that these people were the Disciplinary Squad.

As it would turn out there was a disturbance caused by some unruly Sekirei and the Disciplinary squad had been called into action to put a stop to it.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this!" Benitsubasa yelled at her fellow teammate Haihane. "Because pettanko it's our job. I'm not exactly happy either, I'm missing one of my shows for this" replied Haihane. Karasuba spoke up "Enough you two, you're both starting to get on my nerves" at this the two behind her tensed up and stopped arguing. They knew what an angered Karasuba could do and they didn't want to see it. "Also" She spoke again "We're being watched".

At this Both Benitsubasa and Haihane Tensed up and started looking around moving their heads from side to side. "By who?" Benitsubasa asked but was only met with silence and annoyance as Karasuba stopped abruptly. She turned her head to the side and saw a man sitting by a window in a café.

She closed her eyes giving herself that fox like look and smiled at the man and gave a small wave at him.

Bruce realizing he was caught staring at the three beautiful women just smiled dumbly and gave a small wave back. "Awkward" he thought to himself. After realizing who she was waving at Benitsubasa stuck her tongue out and gave him the middle finger. 'Well that's pretty damn irritating" Bruce said to himself, and turned his attention back towards his drink as the three women went on their way.

Bruce exited the café after a few minutes making sure the group of women that passed by were gone to avoid any more awkward scenes. "Hmmm guess I'll take a stroll through the town and take a look around" he said to himself. After walking around for a half hour he was standing a top one of the many buildings that lined the streets of Shinto Teito and was met with a very interesting sight. Three women were jumping from rooftop to rooftop and causing quite a bit of property damage. Bolts of lightning were coming from two of three women and seemed to be aimed at the third but hit everything that wasn't her.

After straining his vision a little and getting a better view thanks to the help of his other he could see two of them. They were both slender looking, one had a very generous bosom while the other had a modest one and both had long black hair. They were what looked like twins and seemed to be wearing matching S&M outfits. "They look like they're ready to have a good time" Bruce said aloud to nobody in particular.

He looked again this time at the third girl and could see she was wearing what looked like a smaller version of a shrine maiden's outfit. She had short brown hair in the front that turned into a long ponytail at the back. He also noticed she was wearing the same red gloves the Pinkette was wearing. "Must be a new trend" he thought to himself. "Guess I'll go give her a hand, two on one isn't exactly a fair fight"

"Will you two stop chasing me please!? I'm trying to find my ashikabi!" Musubi yelled back towards Hibiki and Hikari who were hot on her trail. "That's exactly what we're trying to stop you from doing you dolt! We find and terminate unwinged Sekirei so there's less competition later and you just happen to fit the bill!" Hibiki yelled back. "Now shut up and die!" Hikari added.

Suddenly, a fist met with Hikari's face which sent her flying into Hibiki and they both crashed into the roof they were just about to jump from. "What the hell was that!? Damn that hurt!" Hibiki said to Hikari in the smashed roof they were on. Looking up they saw a tall man wearing all black with a white spider on his torso looking down at them.

"Yo" Bruce said to the S&M twins he decided to dub them. "Who the hell are you!?" Hikari demanded of the stranger. Bruce comically looked around and then pointed to himself "me?" "Who else do you think dumbass!?" she yelled in anger. "Oh I'm just some random guy that gets a bit pissed off when people gang up on someone else." 'What's your number?" Hikari asked in a rather agitated tone. "Whoa slow down we just met" Bruce replied. "Your Sekirei number you retard not your phone number!" she yelled again. Bruce deadpanned at her. "My Seki-what now? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about little girl." This infuriated Hikari "You're lying! There's no way a human can hit like that!" Bruce gave her a stern look for a few seconds and raised his hand at her. A black substance shot out from his hand and covered Hikari's mouth.

He pulled his arm back yanking her towards him and caught her with his hand covering her mouth. He held her up in the air with one arm and brought her face closer towards him. "Who says I'm human?" Bruce flatly stated before smashing her head into the top of the roof causing the roof to cave in. I'm surprised you head is still in one piece. After something like that a normal persons head would be in pieces." "HIKARI!" Hibiki shouted with worry for her sister who was now unconscious and her head under the man's foot. Bruce looked at the other S&M twin "You're coming with me little one. I have some questions that could use some answering." Hibiki's face went dead as she saw the sinister smile this guy was giving off which showed his teeth that all seemed to be very, very sharp.

He raised his hand once more and the same black substance shot out of his hand and cocooned Hibiki up to her neck and covered her mouth. Bruce walked towards the now immobile Hibiki and picked her up over his shoulder. He looked down at the knocked out Hikari "Guess I could use a snack for later" he shot the substance at her and yanked her towards him and put her over his other arm. "Let's go have a chat" he said out loud. "Um sir?" Bruce heard someone say. He looked over his shoulder and saw the girl in the shrine maiden outfit. "Oh it's you, I totally forgot you were there little one. What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Musubi" she said. "Thank you for saving me so I can go find my ashikabi" Bruce raised an eyebrow at that "Names Bruce, but I'm afraid I have no idea what that is nor do I really care, now if you'll excuse me I have a few things to do" he said and then jumped away with his two captives.

Bruce arrived at the top of a giant clock tower in the middle of the city with the words MBI on it thinking that would be a good spot for interrogation and a snack. He laid his two prisoners down and removed the black substance from their mouths so they could speak. "What the hell are you doing you psycho!?" Hikari yelled finally regaining consciousness. "Getting information" said Bruce flatly. "Now, you can tell me what this Seki-thing is you were talking about before or I can kill and eat you both… your choice"

"What do you mean eat us!?" Hibiki asked. "I'll show you." Bruce took a few steps back and allowed his "friend" to envelop him. Black ooze started to cover his body and he began to grow in size. His fingers became claws and his mouth became a maw. Where once stood a man now stood a monster. An eight foot behemoth of muscle and malice stood before them with a maw full of sharp teeth and a white spider symbol across its torso. Where his eyes had once been were now replaced by white splotches that seemed to take away any traces of humanity.

In a voice that sounded like a deep loud whisper he said "This is what I meant when I said I would eat you." He grabbed Hikari; his hand big enough to envelop her whole torso. He raised her towards his mouth. "Hikari!" Hibiki shouted "STOP PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Hikari shouted begging him to stop. "Excellent" said Venom "Tell me".

"Th-there are 108 beings called S-Sekirei in this city, m-m-me and my sister are two of them. As you s-saw before we p-p-posses superhuman abilities and special powers. W-we have the ability to control lightning but there are other types a-as well that can control fire and ice etc. there are also c-c-combat types that fight with weapons and fists. It is also a Sekirei's duty to find and bond with an a-ashikabi which is pretty much their lover." Venom raised her up to his eye level. "Impressive, most impressive" said Venom "There I told you everything now can you please let us go?" "Yes and no" said Venom. "W-what do you mean?" Hibiki asked. "I am hungry, so terribly hungry. I will keep to my word about letting you live and leave but I will be taking an arm or a leg at least to satisfy me." "N-N-N-N-NO! please stop! Don't do this!" Venom cut the substance off of Hikari and pinned her down

"Snack time!" he yelled as he brought his maw down on her left shoulder biting through bone and flesh with ease. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hikari yelled in pain with tears streaming from her eyes and fainted from the shock and pain. "HIKARI!" yelled Hibiki "You bastard! I'll kill you!" "Shut your mouth!" yelled venom "unless you'd rather have me eat you and her whole"

Venom cut the substance off Hibiki and threw the unconscious form of Hikari at her. "Take your sister to a hospital or something, heal her" Hibiki said nothing and merely jumped away with her sister in her arms, shaking from the experience. "I need more chocolate" Venom said to himself. He jumped away as well, unaware that he was being watched and the whole thing was recorded.

Karasuba and the rest of the disciplinary squad as well as Minaka and Takami watched the whole thing from Minaka's office. "What… the hell was that" Said Benitsubasa with a shaky voice. "That Beni-chan, is a new contestant in our little game." said Minaka.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" yelled Takami "That thing just ATE a Sekirei's arm and you want to bring it into the Sekirei plan!?" "Yup" said Minaka matter-of-factly. Karasuba stood there, watching it again and again, she loved how much strength and brutality this monster showed. She began to shake, not with fear but with excitement "Finally" she thought to herself "Someone I can have fun with"

"Takami" Minaka said "I want you to send out a message". Within a few minutes every ashikabi in Shinto Teito got a message saying "An extra participant has been added to the game. Watch out and have fun." along with the information, two pictures were put out as well showing what looked like to most, a demon from hell with a white spider symbol across its torso. Next to it was another picture of a tall man with short spiky hair wearing all black with the same symbol on his torso. In the message it said that the human was his normal form and the monster was his other called venom

Bruce sat atop an unfinished skyscraper looking down at the city below eating a chocolate bar. "Puny Humans" he said to no one in particular. Suddenly a small breeze picked up and a woman came along with it. "Oh?' she said "But aren't you human too?" Bruce looked at her from across the steel beam. "No" he said "and it's considered polite to give your name before you start asking someone questions." "Ah sorry, my name is Kazehana" she said whilst taking a swig from a battle of sake. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why don't you consider yourself human?" she asked. "Humph, Sekirei…" was the only answer she got. Kazehana raised her eyebrow. She was about to ask another question when the man suddenly jumped from the steel beam and made his way to the ground below. "Guess he likes to be alone" she thought "How unfortunate"

It was night time now and Bruce was walking along the streets of Shinto Teito. There was only a handful of people on the street "must be because of all the Sekirei and what-not" he thought to himself. After walking for a few more minutes Bruce sensed something.

He was being watched and he didn't like it. He decided he would put them to the test.

He started running down the street and after picking up enough speed he began to jump. The first one was a long leap, then a bigger and a bigger one until he was finally leaping over houses. He stopped when he got to the top of a hospital and decided to take a breather. "Humph, Guess I lost them" he said aloud "I wouldn't be so sure Bruce-kun" said a woman's voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a woman leaning on the railing. She was wearing a black top with a gray haori over her shoulders and a long katana at her side. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure miss stalker?" said Bruce "Me? A stalker? Please, after the way you were looking at me from the café I would've thought you were the stalker. Anyways my name is Karasuba and I'm giving you two choices. Either become the ashikabi of the Disciplinary squad or."

Bruce shot a look at her, he remembered her all right, and who couldn't. It's not everyday you see a woman with gray hair and a katana walking down the street. "Poetic, but no." said Bruce "I'll be damned if I let someone chain me and I don't exactly see what you have to threaten me with, swords don't exactly hurt me." Karasuba had a smile on her face now "Let's find out shall we?" Karasuba dashed at him from the railing with her katana in position to do a quick draw strike. Bruce just stood there like a wall and decided to let her see that her efforts were in vain.

That was a mistake. Karasuba's katana cut an inch into his right arm and was bleeding. 'Well I'll be damned" said Bruce "You're a lot stronger than you look" Karasuba smirked "Thanks for the compliment" Bruce's face turned into a scowl "It's too bad though" "What is?" "You've upset me" The black ooze once again started to cover Bruce's body. "Time for some crushing!" He lashed out at Karasuba with his right arm that was now healed thanks to his "friend", she jumped back causing him to miss and crush the cement of the roof. Now sporting a wicked smile "That's good Bruce, that's really good, now let's have some fun!"

They charged at each other, Karasuba with her sword drawn and sheathe discarded and venom stomping across the roof towards her. Venom ducked his head in to take a bite out of her and she responded by jumping over him and getting a long cut going down his back. "Now, Now Bruce-kun, you can't go kissing me yet. We haven't even gone on our first date." "You're very funny, I wonder if you taste like it too."

Tendrils shot out of his back heading towards her, she managed to dodge them and watched with excitement as they pierced into the concrete and metal of the roof. "Wouldn't wanna get hit by one of those" she said "Then how about this?" Venom was suddenly in front of Karasuba and his fist met with her stomach sending her flying across the roof and into the railing, bending it to her shape. "That's one hell of a punch you got there Bruce, you're the perfect ashikabi for my squad"

"I believe I already declined that offer" "I'm not giving you a choice." Karasuba dug into her sleeve and pulled out an air horn "Oh crap" said venom. He turned around to make a run for it but Karasuba was too fast. She was right in front oh him with her left hand covering her ear. "Don't do it" said Venom.

Karasuba had a smile plastered to her face "Too bad" was all she said before she pushed the button on the air horn. Venom reared back in pain with his hands on his head trying as best he could to block out the sound but to no avail. The noise was too much for Bruce, he fell to his knees panting with the symbiote hanging off of him. "H-How did you know?" he asked "the substance you left behind on the roof told us after we studied it. You should have been more careful Bruce-kun."

Karasuba grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him up "I told you I wasn't giving you a choice" she brought her face down to his and their lips met. Demonic black wings erupted from her back and surrounded them with their ominous glow. "Let's slaughter the world" she brought the hilt of her sword down on the back of his head knocking him out. Karasuba looked down at her unconscious ashikabi "were gonna have a lot of fun together" she said as she picked up his body over her shoulder and made her way to MBI.

Bruce woke up looking at a steel ceiling. "What the hell?" he said out loud. "Did that bitch actually manage to knock me out?" "I take offence to that" he heard a voice say" "YOU!" yelled Bruce as he tried to jump at her but couldn't "What? I can't move?" Bruce looked to see he was tied down to a steel bed, his wrists and ankles locked in place. He was wearing nothing but black boxers. "What did you do to me wench!?" he demanded "oh nothing really" she said ignoring the wench part. "We merely put a collar on you that send's out a high frequency that'll cause you a lot of pain if you try and disobey us. Now get dressed, it's time for you to meet everyone else." She said with a smile on her face. "I'll be damned if I let som-AAAHH!" Karasuba had her hand on a small portable controller "I warned you, Now get dressed" The locks on his wrists and feet reseeded back into the steel bed and Karasuba exited the room.

Bruce was sitting up on the bed with his feet hanging "That bitch" he thought to himself. He allowed his other to form into the clothes he desired which unsurprisingly were all black. He found a mirror and looked into it to get a better look at this collar he was now forced to wear.

It was a thin black collar with a white spider symbol on the front with a small keyhole in the middle. He went to touch it and then "AAAHH!" Bruce was on the floor panting "Ok… Don't touch it"

After a few minutes to regain his composure Bruce walked out of the lab into a large office with a wide view of the city. There he saw Karasuba, The other two women he saw her walking with before, some guy with a white cape and glasses sitting in a chair that looked like a throne, and a woman with a lab coat and a scar going over her eye.

"Here he is" said Karasuba, "Ah welcome, new ashikabi of the Disciplinary squad!" Yelled Minaka "Who are you?" said Bruce "Me? Why I am the esteemed president and director of MBI! As well as the founder of the Sekirei plan!" he said with pride. Bruce put his head down, suddenly a growl could be heard and he started to shake "YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT THIS DAMN THING TOGETHER AND FORCED THIS FUCKING COLLAR ON ME!?" This made them all jump "I put the Sekirei plan together yes but the collar was Karasuba's idea" Bruce looked at Karasuba who just shrugged "I thought it looked sexy, and it'll help keep you in line" at this Minaka laughed "Yes quite! Enough with introductions though, It's time to wing the other two member's, Bruce if you would please"

Bruce shot Minaka a curious glance "If I would what you scumbag?" "Why if you would wing the other two members of the disciplinary squad right in front of you of course!" said Minaka. "One, I don't know what you're talking about and two. No." replied Bruce. "Surely you jest! You winged Karasuba after all!" "Actually" Karasuba began " I knocked him out right after I made him wing me, so I'm not surprised he doesn't remember" Minaka raised an eyebrow at this "I see, well mister Bruce all you have to do is kiss these two beautiful women here and then you can be on your merry way!" Benitsubasa was getting impatient and embarrassed now, she stomped over towards Bruce and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Look here you freak, just kiss us so we can get this over with!" Bruce raised his right arm to strike her but was stopped by the pain from the collar that Karasuba activated with the push of a button. "I can't have you doing that Bruce-kun" said Karasuba to Bruce who was now on all fours and panting. "Fine I'll do it" he said while panting "But mark my words Minaka I'm going to rip you into tiny little pieces and eat your heart someday" Minaka had a bead of sweat run down his face at that "Maybe someday but for now we got things to do mister Bruce" Karasuba had a smile on her face and Haihane was chuckling and Takami just had a scowl. "Now let's get this over with" said Benitsubasa as she picked him up and forcibly kissed him causing crimson wings of light to erupt from her back. Benitsubasa now had a very deep and noticeable blush on her face "You like him don't you?" said Haihane chuckling away "Shut up! It's your turn now anyway!" yelled Benitsubasa. "So you're not gonna deny it." said Haihane who walked over to Bruce who was still a little dazed from the collar and the kiss. She put her hands on both sides of his face being careful not to cut him with her claws and brought their lips together. Blue wings came forth from her back and she had a small blush "You like him don't you?" said Benitsubasa. Haihane just chuckled and nodded. Benitsubasa got upset hoping to get a rise out of her but took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"So what am I supposed to do?" said Bruce. "Well basically you just support these three lovely girls here and do your best to support them." answered Minaka. "So I'm pretty much their slave now is what you're trying to tell Me." said Bruce "yeah pretty much" Bruce let out a long drawn out sigh.

"So what do you three wanna do" he asked. "No need to rush now Bruce-kun" said Karasuba "there's nothing going on right now so we'll just relax until we're needed." And with that she started to walk out of the office towards the Disciplinary Squads headquarters. When she got to the door she turned her head back and raised her hand up and moved her finger in a "follow me" gesture. Knowing he had no choice Bruce hung his head low in defeat and followed her with the rest of the team.

He walked with the members of the disciplinary squad through the tower for a few minutes in silence until they got to their destination. "This is the Disciplinary squad headquarters" said Karasuba "Just relax until were called for work." Bruce walked into the room and was amazed at what he saw. The room was huge! It must have taken up an entire floor of the tower! There weren't even any walls except for the side that the door was on, it was all huge windows spanning the length of the entire room. In the middle of the room there was a large rectangular pool, by the wall length window there was a large couch with a table in front of it that had a sword sharpening kit which he assumed was for Karasuba. Twenty feet away from the couch at the corner window, there was a television playing anime with game consoles hooked up with manga piled next to it. On the other side of the room there was a weight lifting set complete with a bench and punching bag.

"Do you like it?" asked Karasuba "I hope you do because this is gonna be your home from now on." Bruce's face deadpanned at that. At closer inspection he saw in the corners of the room speakers were installed and there were cameras. "The only way you're getting out of here is if I say so" said Karasuba with a smile on her face "understand ashikabi-kun?" Bruce lost any hope of escaping at that, he knew if he somehow had managed to escape by some stroke of luck, these three would come after him and drag him back.

"I need to work off some steam" he said as he made his way to the weight area. "Oh my, someone seems to be upset" said Karasuba while chuckling "well you can't really blame him" said Haihane and Benitsubasa just nodded.

Bruce got to the weight bench and noticed it was made of very heavy steel and bolted to the ground. "Good" he thought "It's been a while since I worked out" he put the weight bar on the rack and looked at the weight plates looking at their numbers. "50lb no, 70 lb no, 90 lb no, 150 lb here we are" he said out loud. The other three shot him a curious glance but he ignored it.

He added the 150 lb plates to the bench until it was at 2100 lb "that should be enough" he got on the bench, readied himself and started doing bench presses. "Wow" said Haihane "he's strong for a human" Benitsubasa's jaw looked like it was gonna come off and merely nodded. "Very", she thought to herself. Karasuba merely had a smirk on her face and walked over to the couch and started sharpening her sword. Haihane decided to go to the television and watch anime and Benitsubasa decided to take a dip in the pool.

Two hours later and Bruce was done with the bench presses and went on to working his biceps by doing curls. Once again he was looking for the right weight plates; he made two dumbbells each weighing 500 lb and started doing curls. Benitsubasa was out of the pool and relaxing on a lawn chair watching him. "How the hell is he that strong? It's absurd for a human" she thought to herself. Bruce decided to look up and saw Benitsubasa staring at him with a deep blush on her face; she turned her head after noticing he was looking. He decided to see what the other two were doing and looked from his spot on the bench. Karasuba was practicing with a wooden sword and Haihane was reading manga. He decided that he worked out long enough and got off the bench. He walked over to Karasuba "Oi, where can I take a shower around here?" asked Bruce, Karasuba shot him a glance for interrupting her training but decided to let it go "Why don't you just jump in the pool Bruce-kun? Or are you shy?" she said with a smirk on her face "I'd really rather take a shower" He said bluntly. "It's through the door in the corner of the room over there" she said. Bruce just nodded and went on his way.

Bruce walked into the shower room and noticed that at the end of the room there was a large window, he had an idea. "I can just get out through the window!" thought Bruce as he walked over and touched the lock "AAAAAHHHHHH!" "He must have tried the window" said Karasuba with a smile on her face and chuckling. "I kinda feel sorry for him" said Haihane "that sounds like it hurts". "Don't…Touch…Windows" Said Bruce as he lay on the floor.

When Bruce exited the shower room he was met with laughter as Haihane and Benitsubasa pointed and laughed at him for getting shocked. "I can't believe you actually tried to get out through the window you idiot, did you really think it was gonna be that easy!?" said Benitsubasa while laughing. Haihane was just laughing her ass off. And Karasuba had her famous smirk while she sharpened her sword on the couch.

"I'm Tired" said Bruce ignoring their words, "where do I sleep?" he asked. At this Both Benitsubasa and Haihane stopped laughing and started blushing. "Go ahead girls, tell him" said Karasuba who was chuckling. "W-w-with us…" Said Benitsubasa "Excuse me?" said Bruce "I said you sleep with us" yelled Benitsubasa who was now blushing like mad and looking like she wanted to punch herself. "Not happening" said Bruce "just show me where a bed is so I can get some sleep, I've had a long day." Benitsubasa and Haihane led him to another door inside the huge room that led to a bed room.

When he got inside he saw two beds which he assumed Belonged to Haihane and Benitsubasa. He saw another door which he assumed led to Karasuba's room. "So where exactly do I sleep in here" asked Bruce "w-w-with me" said Benitsubasa who still had a huge blush on her face. "Nope" said Bruce. He walked out of the bedroom and into the main area. He looked at the top corner and had an idea. He raised his hand and shot the black substance up into the corner making a hammock. "I'll be sleeping there, good night" he said in a dead tone as he jumped up into his symbiotic hammock.

"Bruce-kun, what do you think you're doing?" said Karasuba "trying to sleep." Answered Bruce "You're funny Bruce-kun, you'll be sleeping with me tonight I'm afraid" said Karasuba with her smile still plastered to her face. Benitsubasa and Haihane now both had shocked expressions and blushes on their face and comical steam could be seen coming from their heads. "Hell no, after what you made go through hell would freeze over before I slept with you." said Bruce. "I wasn't asking Bruce, you will be sleeping with me, or do you want me to push the button again?" said Karasuba. "You're a very irritable woman you know that?" asked Bruce but it sounded more like a statement "So I'm told, but that's enough of that, now come down like a good boy so we can go to sleep." Bruce hated this; this woman had him of all people wrapped around her finger at the push of a button. "Son of a bitch" he said to no one. He jumped down and followed her into her room. "So why do I have to sleep with you oh great keeper of the button of death?" he said sarcastically.

"Simple" she began "because I'm still a Sekirei and you're my ashikabi so naturally I want to be close to you. Now get in bed and go to sleep." She demanded. Bruce sighed and climbed into the queen sized bed. He pulled the gray covers over him and got comfortable. That was until he felt her climb in as well. He felt her hand touch his back "Don't even think about it" he said "too bad" was his reply as she snuggled into his back embracing his whole body "Good night Bruce-kun" she whispered into his ear. It took him a while but he finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Bruce awoke to an unfamiliar feeling. It felt like his whole body was in a vice, then he remembered "Oh yeah, sadistic bitch is attached to my body" he thought to himself. He tried to get up but found himself unable to get out of her grasp. "If you try to get up again you're gonna regret it" she said with her hand over the infamous button of pain. "Fine, but how long do you plan on staying like this?" Just a few more minutes, I'm very comfortable right now" "Good for you" he said with a painful sigh as he lay back down. "Bruce-kun" said Karasuba "What is it?" "Good morning" and then he noticed it. Benitsubasa and Haihane were in the bed as well.

Benitsubasa had her head lying against his chest and Haihane was clinging to one of his legs. "Well this is quite the predicament" he thought to himself. To some this would indeed be a good morning but for him it was the exact opposite. "Oh my" said Karasuba after noticing the other two were in her bed. "Five more minutes" said Haihane, Karasuba rose an eyebrow at this. "Oh? I guess you both want me to cut off your arms and legs?" Needless to say Benitsubasa and Haihane both woke up and were out of the room in less than ten seconds. "I should threaten them more" said Karasuba. "I guess we may as well get up now."

_2 hours later_

The Disciplinary squad as well as Bruce had been called to Minaka's office for a briefing on a mission they had just received. "Well I'm glad you could all make it, especially you Mister Bruce" said Minaka. "Oh? And why is that slime ball?" Minaka's right eye twitched at the insult but let it go. "Because my good sir, a mission has just come up for you and the squad and I would love to see you in action! Plus im assuming you want to get some air."

Bruce couldn't deny that he hated being locked up in here all be it for the short time that it's been. He let out a long sigh "Alright, what do I have to do?" "Well" Began Minaka as he put his arms on his desk clasping his hands together over his mouth (Gendo pose) "There has been reports of two unruly Sekirei going around and terminating those who haven't been winged yet. Reports say that one is missing an arm."

The room was quiet for all but a few moments when a low chuckle was heard and then suddenly went into a full blown laughter. Bruce was laughing his ass off knowing exactly who he was talking about. "HAHAHA! She lived! She actually lived through that! I got to give you Sekirei credit you sure are a tough bunch. I thought she would have died from blood loss for sure!"

Benitsubasa and Haihane both had wide eyes and were frightened by their new ashikabi's sudden change in attitude. Karasuba on the other hand had a smile on her face. She loved this part about her ashikabi. His laugh sent chills down her spine and made her shake with Excitement.

"Alright count me in Minaka, when do we head out?" Minaka had a smile that was hidden by his hands. "Whenever you're ready" Bruce had a smile

on his face now. 'What's got you so excited Bruce?" said Haihane. "Now I get to finish my snack." Bruce replied. "Let me get into my business clothes" said Bruce as his other shrouded him in its warm embrace and turned him into Venom. "Ooooohhh A crushing and smashing we shall go" he said in that dark loud whispering voice.

_15 minutes later_

All FOUR members of the Disciplinary squad were running and jumping along the rooftops of the city. Benitsubasa and Haihane were jumping and sprinting a few feet apart, Karasuba was by herself on the right and Venom was in the middle running like an animal on all fours. They moved in silence not uttering a word. After 20 minutes of searching they found what they were looking for. Two Sekirei were jumping along the rooftops, one missing an arm. That was their targets. The Disciplinary squad stopped on a rooftop a few buildings away from the two lightning Sekirei.

"Alright Bruce-kun why don't you handle this?" said Karasuba. Venom gave her a curious look. "I thought this was "our" job?" said Venom. "It is but I wanna see how you work." Benitsubasa and Haihane didn't say anything as they both wanted to see their Ashikabi work too. "Fine, But things are gonna get messy." "I'm fine with that" replied Karasuba "Don't say I didn't warn you." Venom jumped after his prey using his powers to stick to the building the twins were on.

"You see any other Sekirei that look like easy picking Hikari?" asked Hibiki. "No, No I do not. Let's just go back to Seo's place an—AHHH!" Hikari screamed as a black substance pulled on her leg dragging her over the edge of the twenty storied building. As strong as she was she could not break free from the substance that wanted to carry her off the edge. She fell into what looked like a large "Spider-web?" said Hikari confused. Then it hit her "Oh no,no,no,no,no PLEASE NO!" "Hello again, I've come to finish my snack." "AHHH-" was all Hibiki heard before she got to the edge of the building only to look in horror at what she wished she did not.

There in what looked like a giant spider's web between two buildings was her sister, or what was left of her. In pieces among pieces was her sister's body. A leg here a finger there an arm there all with blood still dripping from the freshly dismembered limbs causing quite the scene below.

Hibiki turned away from the grotesque image that was now deeply imprinted into her brain. Hibiki knelt down and hugged her knees trying to calm herself down "it's just a dream, it's not real, I'll wake up soon and we'll be together again with our deadbeat of an Ashikabi having fun like always, that's right, it's not real" "oh but it is little one, it is.' There it was that loud whispering voice that sounded like death. Hibiki looked up to see something far worse than what she previously witnessed. Her sister's head was inside Venom's mouth with blood and drool dripping from it. Venom threw his head back and swallowed, devouring her sister's skull and forced to watch as it went down his throat.

"heheh-hahaha-HAHAH!" Hibiki started to laugh with tears running down her eyes. "It's all a joke right?!" Where are the cameras? It's okay Hikari you can come out now, it was just a prank!" yelled Hibiki as she walked along the rooftop aimlessly searching for her sister who was no where to be found.

Venom walked up the now insane Hibiki "Do you miss your sister? Do you want to be with her? Hold her?" asked venom. "Yes! More than anything!" replied Hibiki "Then come and see her." Venom opened his massive maw to allow her entrance "Yes! I'm coming Hikari! I'll get you out, why would you play in a place like this Hikari? It's gross and wet in here." When she was in up to her shoulder's Venom decided to put her out of her misery. A loud bone cracking CHOMP echoed across the skyscrapers of Shinto Teito, needless to say a certain Ashikabi would be getting an unfortunate phone call that day.

A few buildings away, Haihane and Benitsubasa were puking their guts out from the display of such a ravenous and cunning monster doing what it did to the sisters. In fact they even felt sorry for them. Karasuba on the other hand was smiling like crazy, her eyes wide with amazement and amusement.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." said Venom as he made his way back to where his Sekirei were. Back at M.B.I. tower Takami and Minaka were sweating bullets and Takami lost her lunch as did most of the staff. "I can't believe you're keeping something like that inside this building" said Takami "It-it'll be fine, as long as he has that collar on he cant do anything we don't want him to, he's like a puppy. A very large man-eating puppy from hell." said Minaka.

When Venom reached his Sekirei he was immediately met with a fist to the face from Benitsubasa which caused a few of his replaceable teeth to get knocked out. "Thanks, we had a bone stuck in there." said Venom. "What the fuck was that!?" yelled Benitsubasa "Lunch" replied Venom. "If you want some there are left over's in the web over there." 'You are fucking disgusting!" yelled Benitsubasa. "Sure I like to see blood fly, but what you just did goes beyond anything any of us would ever do! How can you call yourself human when you can eat people like that!?"

"The same way a lion kills and eats a gazelle, it was hungry. Granted I don't have to, I just do it when im out of chocolate. Which unfortunately for them I was" he said as he tapped his belly. "What does chocolate have to do with eating people!?" she yelled "phenethylamine" said Venom "What? What's that?" "It's a chemical found in chocolate as well as humans and Sekirei that I need in order to survive. It's quite the hassle to keep up on I'll tell you what" "I-I'm going back to base" said Benitsubasa. Haihane nodded and followed leaving Venom and Karasuba alone on the rooftop.

"What about you? You think im some disgusting cannibal?" asked Venom "Just the opposite in fact, I think it's kind of hot." said Karasuba "hot enough to take this collar off me?" "No, the last thing I need is you getting hungry in the middle of the night and trying to eat me in my sleep." "Just when I thought you weren't so bad too."

"You sly dog, but we're going back to the tower." Said Karasuba "I don't know I kind of like it out here it-AHHH!" yelled Bruce "We're going back to the tower, or did you not hear me the first time? Don't think just because I let you have a bit of fun means im letting you off the leash." Said Karasuba "Actually I was kind of hoping for that" replied Bruce "Just the opposite in fact, now that I know how deadly you really are im gonna be keeping an even better eye on you, after all it's the owner's job to discipline their pet."

"I forgot how much of a bitch you were" replied Bruce "Yes you did, now get up" said Karasuba "Alright, Alright fine." On the way back to base neither of them said a word but Karasuba had a smile on her face the whole way back.

A few buildings away from the scene of slaughter were two Sekirei that happened to see the whole thing. One had short silver hair and was wearing all black with a mask that covered the lower part of his face. The other had long black hair and was wearing a short purple Chinese dress that showed a lot of cleavage. "Well that was absolutely fucking disturbing" said Homura. "I absolutely agree with you" said Kazehana. "I am gonna need a drink after that display" said the wind Sekirei. "I think I may join you, one thing is for sure though, that thing needs to be dealt with and fast, otherwise the amount of Sekirei left is gonna drop even faster." Kazehana nodded in agreement as they both jumped off into the distance.

After the Disciplinary squad returned to MBI tower Minaka called for them asking their presence in his office. Upon entering the madman's office Bruce was met with looks of disgust and fright from the staff as he made his way towards Minaka and Takami at the far end. "So mister Bruce" began Minaka "You certainly have a colorful way of dealing with problems. A bit too colorful might I add." "COLORFUL!?" yelled Takami "He's an absolute abomination that needs to be dealt with immediately if not sooner! He's a threat to every person and Sekirei in the city!" "I'd watch what you say there Takami" said Karasuba "That's my ashikabi you're talking about dealing with, and dealing with him means dealing with me." Bruce was taken aback be that statement, not the being called a freak part, he was used to that. It was the possessiveness of Karasuba that surprised him. "I'll be damned, she might actually give a shit about me" he thought.

"Aside from all that" began Minaka "Mission accomplished! Now go get yourself something nice, go to a fancy restaurant, hell order a pizza!" everyone sweat dropped at that, "You actually gave me a good idea professor" said Karasuba "you three, go get changed into something nice" she said looking at the rest of the Disciplinary squad. "What for?" asked Haihane "we're going out to eat." "I just finished eating, or do you not remember?" said Bruce with a smirk. This caused the staff members as well as Takami to gag and cover their mouths. "Bruce-kun, go get changed" said Karasuba with her finger over the button to his collar. "Alright, alright im going" said Bruce. "Thank fucking god for that collar" thought Takami and Minaka.

An hour later the Disciplinary squad arrived at a 5 star restaurant at the top of a 60 story skyscraper. They were all dressed up for the occasion. Haihane was wearing a sparkling deep blue dress with her bandages and claws removed. Benitsubasa was wearing a red dress with white evening gloves. Karasuba was wearing a pure black dress that hugged her figure with her katana in hand. Bruce just morphed his clothes into a standard black tuxedo.

As they entered the restaurant Haihane and Benitsubasa both decided to grab onto both his arms with Karasuba walking in the front. "Table for four" said Karasuba to the waiter. "I am sorry miss but you need a reservation to dine here, and we do not allow weapons either." "Oh?' said Karasuba as she drew her sword to the man's throat. "I believe there's a table by the window, Follow me" said the waiter with sweat dripping from his face. The walk towards the table was an awkward one for Bruce having two women latched onto both his arms. They sat at their seats with Bruce by the window with Karasuba sitting next to him and the other two on the opposite side. 'Would use like anything to drink?" asked the waiter. "Bring a bottle of wine" said Benitsubasa "and a pitcher of water" Bruce added. "This got him curious looks from the 3 women at the table. "What? I don't drink" Bruce said while shrugging. "You're kidding" said Haihane "you eat people but you don't drink? That has got to be the most messed up thing I've ever heard." Benitsubasa added. "It's… unique" said Karasuba. "Well excuse me" said Bruce.

A couple minutes later the waiter arrived with their drinks. "And what would use like to eat?" asked the waiter. "I'll have the cease salad with shrimp and lemon" said Benitsubasa "And if you mess it up I'll throw you out the window. "Fair enough" said the waiter as he wrote down her order. "And for you miss?" he asked Haihane. "I'll have… oysters and smoked sturgeon, mess it up and I'll gouge out your eyes." "O-ok, I'll do my best" said the waiter. "A-and you miss?" he asked Karasuba. She shot him a frightening glance making him hide behind his tray. She put on her trademark lazy smile and said "I'll have the tartar and Rockefeller, and if you miss it up… I'll slice you up into tiny little pieces and send you home in a brown paper bag." The waiter deadpanned "O-o-ok, I promise it will be perfect" "I certainly hope so" she said. "A-a-and you sir?" the waiter asked Bruce "Hmm, I'll have seared venison, maple glazed piglet and black bass. And if you mess it up, I'll eat you for a snack after she's cut you up and put you in a bag" said Bruce pointing towards Karasuba. "Yes sir! Absolutely sir!" and with that the waiter rushed off towards the kitchen with their orders. "Its fun messing with weaklings" said Benitsubasa as Haihane snickered while nodding. "Use wear messing around?" said Bruce and Karasuba simultaneously. Haihane and Benitsubasa both stopped laughing and simply sweat dropped at the comment.

After a couple of minutes had passed with idle chit chat between the four, their meals had finally arrived. "Your meals have arrived ladies and gentleman. Please enjoy the food." He said as he fast walked back to the front of the restaurant to resume his waiting. "Wow, you certainly ordered a lot Bruce-kun" said Karasuba after looking at his 'meal'. "I'll say, you ordered three full course meals" said Benitsubasa. "I have to, I get hungry easily." "We noticed" said Haihane. Bruce opened his mouth and reared his head back about to attack his food when he was suddenly jabbed in the gut by Karasuba. "Oof, what was that for!?" he said. "Manner's Bruce-kun" said Karasuba "This isn't one of your usual "Snacks" as you like to put it. Now eat like a gentleman." She said. "But moooom" said Bruce with a chuckle "Don't make me push the button" "Alright fine geez, I'll use the frickin fork." "And knife" she added "You're a very irritable woman you know that?" "So I'm told"

Benitsubasa and Haihane watched from the opposite end of the table as possibly the two most lethal beings on the planet, talked like they were on an old comedy show. "I guess he's really getting used to this" said Benitsubasa "Seems that way" replied Haihane "maybe he'll actually _want to_ sleep with us tonight." Forgetting the days events if but all for a little while. "This actually… isn't so bad" thought Bruce "I just wish they would take this fucking collar off"

After the four finished their meals and left to go back to MBI which actually involved using a limo instead of jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "So how was your date with your lovelies' mister Bruce?" asked Minaka upon seeing them. "Don't go acting all fine and dandy with me yet Minaka; I still plan on eating you if not at least an arm or leg." "Yes, well in due time mister Bruce." "Enough with the chit-chat what do you want?" said Bruce "I have come up with a compromise that I think you would be most pleased with" stated Minaka "And what would that be?" asked Bruce "I am willing to give you 1 hour of "free time" in the city to do whatever you want, of course you would be accompanied by one if not all members of the Disciplinary squad to monitor you." Said Minaka "Oh, and what is it exactly you want me to do?" asked Bruce "I have received word that a few little birds wish to leave the nest that is Shinto Teito, and I simply cant allow that to happen, what I want you to do mister Bruce is to stop them by _any_ means necessary. If you do you will get your free time, is that all right with you three?" Minaka asked the three disciplinary squad women. "I'm fine with it; I very much enjoy watching my ashikabi work" Said Karasuba with her infamous smile. "When and where?" said Bruce

"My sources tell me that Sekirei #95 Kuno and her Ashikabi are trying to escape with assistance from Minato Sahashi and his Sekirei. They are #2 Matsu, #9 Tsukiumi, #108 Kusano and #88 Musubi. There may be others so be careful" "Musubi?" Karasuba perked at hearing her name. "It would appear I'll be joining you Bruce" said Karasuba "And why's that? He asked "Two reasons actually, one, I need to keep an eye on you, and two, I have a little History with Musubi." "What about us?" said Haihane gesturing toward Benitsubasa and herself. "You two can come if you want, but after you both saw how our dear Ashikabi-kun works do you really want to?" said Karasuba. "On second thought you two can handle this" they both said. "So when do we need to leave?" Bruce asked "Tomorrow night" replied Minaka "So you have some time to prepare, I suggest you use it wisely" he said.

The disciplinary squad made their way back to their headquarters within the giant building. "So what history do you have with this Musubi?" asked Bruce. "Oh, why so curious about my personal life all of a sudden? I might tell you if you can do me a little favor." She said with that lazy smile. Bruce shuddered at the thought of what this favor might be. "Depending on what it is, I might care, I might not." He said. "Oh its nothing to major, all I want you to do is come with me to visit an old friend tomorrow is all." Said Karasuba "I think I can do that, so who is this friend you want to visit?" asked Bruce. "You'll find out tomorrow, let's get some sleep for now though, It's late and im tired." She said. "Do I have to sleep with you again?" asked Bruce. "Oh good, you already know. Now off to bed with you." Bruce sighed and grumbled his way back into her chambers. "Absolutely frickin adorable, it's so fun to tease him" she thought as she followed behind him to her room. On the sidelines were Benitsubasa and Haihane with blushes on their faces. "She really seems to like him" said Haihane "yeah, she won't even share him with us" said Benitsubasa. "Hey pettanko, I have an idea" Haihane said. "And what would that be?" asked Benitsubasa ignoring the insult. "All we have to do is get the remote for the collar off Karasuba and we can use it to make Bruce do _whatever_ we want." "That… sounds pretty good, but how do you plan on getting it?" replied Benitsubasa. "All we have to do is wait till they're asleep, sneak in and get the remote and get out."

Twenty minutes later Haihane and Benitsubasa were both back in their disciplinary squad uniforms and ready for action. "Here's the deal pinky, I'm gonna pick the lock and then you rush in all quiet like and get the remote" said Haihane. "Why do I have to be the one to go in and get it?" said Benitsubasa "Because you're faster and quieter than me" replied Haihane "I swear to fucking god if that's a boob joke im gonna kill you." "Im picking the lock now" said Haihane ignoring the comment but still had a small smile on her face. She used her claws and dug them into the lock on the door. "Almost there, just about got-CLICK, success, your turn now" Benitsubasa nodded and rushed into the darkness that is Karasuba's room "Now if I were a remote where would I be hiding?" she thought to herself. As she stalked through the room she could hear Bruce mumbling in his sleep about smashing and ketchup "That is fucking adorable" she thought to herself.

After searching for a few minutes and a few close calls she was about to give up when she noticed the dresser next to Karasuba's bed. "It has to be there" she thought. She stalked over towards the dresser on Karasuba's side of the bed and low and behold there was the remote. She grabbed it and was about to make her way out of the room when suddenly "Beni-chan". That made her freeze in her tracks; she turned her head slowly with a frightened look on her face. On the bed was Karasuba sitting up with her head leaning on her palm and a smug look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?" said Karasuba. "I-I just thought that I would see how you two were sleeping is all" said Benitsubasa "Put the remote back and leave the room quietly or I'll cut off your legs, understand?" Said Karasuba with her smile "Y-yes, right away" said Benitsubasa.

After putting the remote back she went to exit the room when she felt something grab onto her wrist that made her jump. Looking down she saw that Bruce was holding onto her wrist. "L-let go Bruce, I need to leave or she'll kill me" she said with a worried voice only to be replied by a loud snore. "Wait a minute what?' she said as she was suddenly pulled into the bed by Bruce and he began to cuddle her like she was a teddy bear. "Holy shit!" she thought "Is he really still asleep!?" "Oh my, it would seem that Bruce doesn't want you to go, I guess I can allow it then." Said Karasuba "good night Beni-chan" she said. "G-good night" replied Benitsubasa. Haihane who was hiding behind the wall couldn't help but snicker but also couldn't help feeling a little jealous.

The next morning Bruce awoke to the feeling of hair ruffling his nose. He opened his eyes to see Benitsubasa wrapped up in his arms with her head lying against his chest. He also felt the familiar feeling of Karasuba's arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. "Oy, what the hell is this?" said Bruce "Hmm, five more minutes" he heard the Pinkette say while still half-asleep. On his back, he felt Karasuba remove her arms and move them to his shoulders embracing his neck. She poked her head out to look at what was going on the other side of her Ashikabi. "Ara Beni-chan, I said you could sleep here but now that you're awake I suggest you get moving, otherwise things are gonna get messy." Benitsubasa opened her eyes and looked back and forth between the two "B-but Bruce is the one that pulled me into bed last night!" "Hmm I suppose that's true, but you're starting to bug me now. I'll give you 5 seconds" With that Benitsubasa cheesed it out of the room. "Did I really pull her into bed last night?" asked Bruce. "You're very clingy when you're asleep, it makes sleeping with you all the better." "Well whatever, I'm gonna go shower and get some breakfast" said Bruce as he began to sit up only to be pulled back down into the sheets. "I don't remember saying you could get up Bruce-kun" "You have got to be the most frustrating woman I have ever had the displeasure of being with" said Bruce. "And I intend to keep it that way, it helps keep things spicy and interesting wouldn't you agree?" "You try wearing this damn collar then we can talk about keeping things interesting" "Maybe someday but not today, now lie back down, im still tired" Bruce grumbled a few incomprehensible words and lied back down and felt the familiar feeling of her arms wrapping around him.

_2 hours later_

Bruce and Karasuba finally exited her chambers to the main area of their headquarters. "Now can I go do my hygienic duties?" asked Bruce in a sarcastic voice. "I guess but don't take too long, remember we're going visit a friend of mine in a little while." "I know, I know, im just going shower and brush me teeth I'll be 10 minutes 11 tops." With that he walked towards the shower room to do his duty. "You going out?" asked Haihane without looking away from the T.V. "Yeah we're just going out for a little while, we may even have some fun on the way." Replied Karasuba "What you two define as "fun" is down right frightening, anyways just try not to take too long, remember the idiot upstairs needs us for a mission later."

"I don't care if he needs me or not, I'll only go if I feel like it, but you and Beni-chan can feel free to go play." After a couple minutes of chit-chat between the two, Benitsubasa exited from her room to see Karasuba and Haihane talking. "What's up?" asked Benitsubasa "Just waiting for Bruce to finish his routine then me and him are heading out" replied Karasuba "Can I c-no" Benitsubasa didn't even get to finish her sentence. "Whatever, I didn't even wanna go anyways." Said Benitsubasa while turning her back and pouting.

Bruce finally exited the shower and walked into the main area. "Ok im ready to go now" "Ara you certainly took your time Bruce-kun, were you perhaps thinking about me and enjoying yourself?" "1. No 2. That wasn't even five minutes, I would need at least 20 if I was gonna do that and I would need proper material." "Im hurt by your blunt statements Bruce-kun, a maiden's heart is no laughing matter" "Then I said the right words cause you sure as hell ain't no maiden." "Well that aside lets get going, we don't have all day" Bruce continued "actually we kind of do" Karasuba added. "I don't know if im gonna go on the mission tonight, it sounds rather boring" "You're kidding right? The whole reason we're going to visit this place is because of the mission and I want some god damn free time" Said Bruce "What's more important to you Bruce-kun, free time or your brain getting fried? If I don't go then you don't go, I told you I was going to keep a better eye on you and I meant it. Now let's go" said Karasuba as she exited the room. "I really, really hate that woman" said Bruce as he began to walk only to get small shock from the collar, He looked from his new position on the floor towards the door to see Karasuba standing in the doorway with remote in hand "I heard that" she said.

A couple minutes later and the two found themselves at an inn call Maison Izumo. The two walked into the front gate only to get splashed with water. "Im so sorry!" yelled Musubi as she and ran up to the two she just splashed with the hose. "Still a scatterbrain as always Mu-Chan?" "Karasuba-sama! I didn't know you were coming to visit! And who's this you brought along with you?" 'You splash me with water and don't even remember me even after I saved you, Im hurt Musubi." Said Bruce "Bruce!" yelled Musubi "thank you again for saving me before!" "Eh, don't mention it" Karasuba rose an eyebrow towards Bruce "Oh, and since when did you start playing hero?" "More like anti-hero and it was before you locked me up in that damn tower of yours" Karasuba just waved her hand in front of her face "Details, Details" "You two should come inside and change" Musubi interrupted "and I'll dry your clothes for you!" With that the three of them walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

As the trio were about to enter the house, Bruce stopped at the doorway and raised his head, taking a few sniffs of the air. "Does something smell strange Bruce-kun?" asked Karasuba. "No, actually, something smells… **gooooood**" said Bruce with a wicked smile. Musubi looked back towards the duo with her usual bubbly smile. "Ah well, landlady-san left something cooking before she left to get more ingredients, Musubi thinks it was curry." "Yes, that must be it, the curry" Said Bruce. "_Curry that walks on two legs with super powers"_

After entering the traditional Japanese house, Musubi offered to dry Karasuba's clothes for her. "Now Bruce-kun, don't do anything rash while I go dry off, and no peeking." "Oh for crying out loud, what could I possibly do here that would be considered **rash.**" Karasuba raised her eyebrow at the last word and how it changed to the voice of his alter-ego. "Yes, the landlady will be very upset if you break anything! And she is very scary when she is upset!" interjected Musubi with a cold shiver while she remembered the hannya mask. Karasuba let out a small chuckle at Musubi's reaction. Musubi began up the stairs beckoning Karasuba to follow, leaving Bruce on his own. Looking around, he was still in the doorway. To his left was the dining room with a table and pillows for the residence to sit. Further down the hall he saw the way to the back porch that opened up to the backyard encased with fencing around the area.

He began to roam the house, seeing if he could find anything of interest. As he made his way to the dining room to sit down another familiar scent caught his attention. He turned around and saw a tall feminine looking man with silver hair wearing black pants and a white over shirt. Homura stared intently at Bruce for a few seconds and Bruce returned the gaze in kind. After about 20 seconds Homura spoke up. "What are you doing here monster? This is a place of sanctuary and you are not welcome. Leave before I make you." "**Oh my, that certainly sounds enticing. I haven't eaten today yet and a meal literally walks up to me. You must have a death wish." **Homura's right hand ignited in flame giving the room a slight glow of orange. Bruce's eye twitched at the sight of the fire and took a subtle step back. This didn't go unnoticed as Homura raised an eyebrow at the sudden gesture, then smirking evilly. "Oh? You don't like fire huh? Well guess what. I'm the Sekirei of fire and I'm going to burn you to a crisp for what you did to the twins." **"If you think a little bit of fire is enough to scare me then you're sorely mistaken. Let me tell you something though"** said Bruce as he quickly extended his hand launching a tendril that wrapped around Homura neck and pulled him forward with Bruce grabbing him by the mouth.

Homura had little time to react as the tendril launched forward, saying he was caught by surprise would be an understatement. With Bruce's hand covering his mouth he couldn't speak and therefore couldn't call for help. His only other option would be to ignite his whole body but that would burn the house down. Bruce's fingers began to turn into claws and became enveloped in the familiar black substance. He began to squeeze more causing the Fire Sekirei to moan in pain.

Homura's face felt like it was being flattened by a forklift; the sheer brute force this thing possessed was absolutely demonic. "_This is insane! Not even Musubi's punches hurt this much!"_ thought Homura. Bruce began to squeeze again causing Homura to once again scream into the palm of his hand, muffling the sound of pain. Bruce released Homura from his grasp, letting him drop to the floor like a sack of bricks. Homura's face had the imprints from where his hands/claws were. Blood could be seen coming from the tiny cuts the claws made. Bruce raised his right leg and stomped roughly onto Homura's back causing his head to hit the floor and knocking the wind out of him, dazing him a little.

"**I smell more of your kind in this despicable place" **began Bruce **"and I'm not talking about that bubbly airhead. How many more of you live here?" **asked Bruce. "Wouldn't you like to know? If I tell you all you'll do is kill them." **"What? I would never do such a thing" **said Bruce in a sarcastic tone. **"All I want to know is how many more of you I have to watch out for." **"Bruce-kun" came a voice from down the hallway. **"**_**Crap**_**" **Karasuba was at the other end of the hallway now in her usual attire but fully dried. "Yes?" "I could have sworn I told you not to do anything rash. And yet here I see one person on the floor with your foot on their back. So, mind telling me what you were doing?" Bruce did a subtle gulp at the visage of the beautiful yet deadly woman "_Beautiful? What the hell is getting into me lately?" _"I was just Gathering some information, nothing to **rash" **finished Bruce. "Well it doesn't matter now anyway, Come on we're heading back."

"Alright fine I'll be with you in just a minute, I just need to clean up my **mess**" said Bruce as he looked down towards the fallen fire Sekirei. Karasuba hesitated for a moment in thought but nodded and headed out the door. Bruce once more turned his attention towards Homura and kicked him in the side knocking him from lying on his stomach to his back. Bruce grabbed Homura be the throat and raised him from the ground. He brought Homura's face closer to his and gave a demonic smile filled with sharp teeth as he began to speak. "**Consider yourself lucky this time worm. Were it not for her you would be but a stain upon my foot."** Bruce dropped the wounded Sekirei and made his way towards the door to catch up with Karasuba.

Bruce met with Karasuba at the end of the walkway that led out from the house towards the street. "There, all done. Now what do we have to do that is so damn importa-AAAHHH!" screamed Bruce as he was met with a shock from the collar causing him to fall to the ground with steam emanating from him. "Consider that as punishment for making me wait, as well as taking that tone with me. Now, you and I are going to have a long chat when we get back to HQ." **"About what?" **"You" Bruce's eye twitched at the statement and grit his teeth. "Me, what could you possibly want to know about me? Aside from the fact that I'm devilishly handsome and have quite the appetite." Said Bruce in response, trying to brush it off as merely a joke. "You think I'm really just going to let that slide Bruce-kun? Remember, you belong to me and you will tell me what I want to know. Otherwise it will be extremely painful." "**You're a tough girl**" "For you"

Bruce sighed to himself knowing he was not going to get out of this. A half hour later and the two we're back at their home in the MBI tower. Karasuba and Bruce entered the DS HQ and saw Haihane and Benitsubasa, just doing their usual thing which was lounging around. Haihane was watching anime and Benitsubasa was reading a romance novel with a mad blush. Karasuba walked over towards the couch by the window and sat down. "Haihane, Benitsubasa, come over here. Bruce-kun is going to tell us a story." Both the Sekirei raised their eyebrows in surprise but went over towards their leader none the less. "A story huh? Never imagined you to be the story telling type Bruce" said Haihane "Yeah well it isn't exactly by choice. The button lord over here demands it." Said Bruce as turned his head towards Karasuba implying it was her idea. "So what exactly is it that you want to know, Karasuba?" "What I want to know Bruce-kun, is how you became what you are today, how did you become a giant cannibal monster that would devour an entire race of begins simply for the fun of it. Surely you weren't always what you are now. So, spill it."

Bruce let out a long drawn out sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it isn't exactly a nice story." The three Sekirei deadpanned at him and Benitsubasa spoke up "Do we really look like we care? Now quit stalling and tell the damn story."

"Fine, I'll tell the damn story, now sit both your fine ass's down it's a long one." Haihane and Benitsubasa blushed at the statement but complied.

"When I was 15 years old in middle school, there was an announcement for a camping trip that would last all summer which meant I would be spending summer vacation in a tent in the woods. Not exactly my idea of fun but my mother forced me to. Now I didn't exactly have any friends and was pretty much picked on the whole trip which fucking sucked being the wimp that I was back then."

"One night, two weeks into the camping trip I was in my tent contemplating how much I hated my life at the moment while everyone else was outside having a bonfire telling jokes and the like. When suddenly, a bright light flashed across the back of my tent, I pulled down the zipper to the window and saw a shooting star go flying over the forest. The other idiots that were still partying without a care in the world didn't even seem to notice it. I exited my tent and went to look for where it landed. After about an hour of searching I found the crash site and found a small meteor about the size of a dog. Now being the innocent and oblivious kid that I was I went to touch it. When my hand made contact with it, the spot where my hand touched began to crumble and this black ooze started to spurt out of it."

"The ooze touched my hand and then began to climb up my arm. I called for help but no one was there. The ooze began to crawl and spread all over my body eventually covering me and I blacked out. When I woke up I was back at the camp site inside my tent. Thinking it was a bad dream I stepped out and was met with something much worse. All over the campground the bodies of my classmates and teachers were ripped apart with chunks taking out of them. Some had gashes across their stomachs; others had their spines pulled out with their heads still attached hanging from trees. Standing there in shock looking at the whole spectacle, I felt something in my mouth. I pulled it to find a **finger**."

"After the revelation this I was the one who did it, I became disgusted with myself. So, I did the only rational thing a 15 year old traumatized buy could do. I ran. I ran and ran and ran, I had no idea how long I was running for but eventually I found myself in the heart of a city. I looked around for a while trying to determine where I was and after looking at the billboards and signs I found out that I was in New York."

"I was afraid, being in a strange place that I had only heard about on television and saw win movies. I walked around for a while with no destination in mind until I found myself in an alleyway. It was night time and it was raining but it bothered me none. I heard a loud scream and ran to see what it was; it was a woman being robbed by some thug. He looked like your standard thug with no regard for human life, as if I was one to talk. Anyway he pulled a knife and told her to give him her purse. And I heard him say "You look afraid, that's good. I love seeing fear in my victim's eyes." When he said that, I approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder. He turned out to try and slash me with the knife but I caught his hand. He tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let him. Wondering how I was doing this I began to test a theory. I applied pressure to his hand and he began to scream. Curious I increased the pressure until his hand exploded and he cried out in agony. Looking at the blood that was pouring out from the stump in his hand it; it mesmerized me."

"Suddenly, I became hungry from looking at the crimson water and then, then I lost all control of myself. I felt myself grow larger, I felt my teeth grow sharper, and finally I felt warmth. Like a mother cradling her child. I heard a voice in the back of my mind, telling me that I was now a predator, that everything below me was nothing but prey. I looked towards the man that was now scurrying away from me while clutching his stump of a hand. I heard him scream the words "MONSTER, DEMON, DEVIL" and what not. I paid them no mind and raised my hand. To my surprise a tendril shot out from it and wrapped around the man's leg causing him to trip."

"I slowly pulled him towards me and laughed when the man begged for forgiveness, as if it was mine to give. I grabbed him by the shoulders and raised him from the ground. I opened my mouth which felt a lot bigger than it was before but I paid it no mind, I was hungry, VERY hungry and the only thing in front of me was this one man. With a loud bone crunching CHOMP I bit off his head and part of his chest. It tasted amazing, like when you eat ice cream for the first time. I looked at what was left of the nameless thug and saw his legs twitching which actual made me laugh to myself. I finished what was left and turned around to leave when the sound of a garbage can hitting the ground caught my attention. It was the woman from earlier that the mean was trying to mug. I turned towards her as she hit her back against the wall of the alleyway and slumped down to the ground. I walked to her to see if she was alright. My face wasn't far away from hers and I looked at her with a curious look. Being this close I was finally able to take in her features. She had short black hair with fair complexion that was ruined by the sludge of the alley. She was wearing a black rain jacket with blue jeans and red boots. When I finally noticed her face however, I saw that she was crying and had a very distant look in her eyes and just stared forward, almost as though she was looking through me. I asked her what was wrong and got no response. I poked her head to get her attention but she just fell to the side and lay on the cement."

"Now I've never been in a situation like that before and had no idea what to do, so I picked her up and tried to find a police station to drop her off at. When I exited the alleyway everyone that was walking by simply stopped what they were doing and stared at me with wide eyes. I asked if anyone knew where a police station or a hospital was but all they did was scream and run. I asked them what was wrong but all they did was yell can call me a monster and the like, similar to the thug that I had just eaten. I continued down the street still holding the woman Bridal style and passed by a pet store with a large front window. Only when I looked into it did I understand what those people were screaming at. I jumped when I saw my own reflection and dropped the girl by accident causing her head to split open on the pavement."

"The girl aside, I was mesmerized by the reflection in the window. I saw a giant black monster with razor sharp teeth, two white splotches for eyes with claws for hands and feet. Looking into the store of the window I saw multitudes of animals on display, guinea pigs, birds and finally, **Spiders.** Now believe it or not I actually had arachnophobia and was terrified of spiders, but I also held a deep respect for them. The way they could easily catch prey, how some could blend in with their surrounding and actually burrow. I especially loved how they could inject **venom** into their prey and let it liquefy their prey's innards."

"So I decided to call myself venom, and take after the beings that I both feared and respected. After that I discovered my other abilities, wall crawling, super strength, camouflage, and webbing and last but not least, a venomous bite. One bite from me and you're down for the count. I decided to spend the next couple years training myself, to master my powers and figure out what I had truly become." 'And what did you become" asked Haihane and Benitsubasa with wide eyes. "A predator, the next step, all I ever wanted in my life was to be more than human and I finally have. People call me a monster but all I really am is ahead of the curve. I cast aside my humanity and embraced what I always wanted to be."

"So how did you end up in Japan of all places?" Asked Haihane "I wanted to see the world, look at my surroundings, the world is my hunting ground and everyone is the prey. Plus it's pretty easy to get on a plane when you can camouflage yourself." "But wait, how did you learn the language?" Benitsubasa asked. "My other is able to take the words from and language and decipher it into my head so I can understand, so to me it's like you're speaking perfect English." Both Haihane and Benitsubasa made an 'O' sound when they heard the explanation.

Bruce turned towards Karasuba. "So, what do you think **Karasuba**? An interesting tale is it not? You finally got the story you wanted." Karasuba said nothing for a few moments as if contemplating what she had just heard. "It was very insightful Bruce-kun, I'm glad I got to hear it, I love how you didn't give a damn about the girl you dropped on the street." Is what Karasuba said, but in her mind it was completely different. "_This is amazing; he's like me in almost every way, my __**perfect**__ Ashikabi."_

Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from the speakers located in the corners of the room giving Bruce a slight headache and the voice of Minaka made itself known. "I must say Mr. Bruce that was indeed quite the tale. I especially love how you confirmed that there are other living beings in the universe besides us and the Sekirei. You have also just doubly assured me of how valuable you are to this company, both as an Ashikabi and **assassin.**"

"Assassin?" said Bruce, not sure of what to make of this statement. 'That's right Mr. Bruce, A rival company has been trying to gather information on **my** Sekirei as well as our technology and I want him… Taken care of."

"And why exactly should I care you scumbag? I seem to recall telling you to kindly fuck off." 'Such language Mr. Bruce, in the presence of these fine ladies no less!" Minaka said in a sarcastic tone "But enough about that, I want you to kill Higa Izumi of Higa pharmaceutical's. Get that done and I'm willing to give you weekends off to let you go about your own devices."

"What!?" They heard someone else yell in the speaker. "You want to let this fucking thing off his leash on weekends like his your god damn pet dog! I know you're insane Minaka but for fucks sake think about this!" "Now Now Takami-kun lets be rational about th-put the gold club down, Takami put the club down plea-don't you aim that thing at me, Taka-OWOWOW" and then the line went dead.

"So all I have to do is kill this guy and I get weekends to myself? I like it!" said Bruce to himself while his three Sekirei watched at him with mild appreciation. "So… Let's get started"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello people of the internet, sorry for not updating for so long. My brother just got out of the service and we've been busy. I've been helping him and his wife move into a new house and the like. Anyway I plan to start updating a lot more frequently from now on or at least a little more. I tried to change my writing style from last time among a few other things. I would really appreciate it if some of you would take the time to review this chapter and tell me what you thought.


End file.
